Meet Mary
by Fancyeyes
Summary: Tristan is a big hollywood star and everyone wants to know who the lucky girl is. He and Rory have a long distance relationship him in LA and her trying to get through her freshmen year at yale. Can their relationship take the pressure? AU TRORY.
1. Rory Rory

Meet Mary 

          **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. A girl can dream though!!!**

**A/N: I was just looking at the new stories and they are mostly R/J. I was so sad I'm a trory lover but I do like to read some r/j but I LOVE TRORY so I decided to write one.**

**SUMMARY: AU before Tristan left he and Rory dated and were dating when Tristan family moved to LA. He and Rory decided to try a long distance relationship and so far it is working out ok. Tristan's friends dare him to try out to be on this new show ONE TREE HILL (I don't own o.t.h. either) he gets the part and it is a big hit. Tristan starts to do other movies and shows and he is a big star. HOW WILL THIS AFFECT RORY AND TRISTAN RELATIONSHIP? You are about to find.**

**Reporters waited outside the five star restaurant in the freezing rain just for a glimpse of new hart throb Tristan Du'Grey. He had just finished his first season of his new hit show One Tree Hill. He was in a new movie with Hilary Duff called the Cinderella Story. His movie Freaky Friday which he cost stared in with big stars like Lindsey Lohan and Jamie Lee Curtis. **

**The door to the restaurant opened and the blonde walked out with a smile on his face.**

**"Mr. Du'grey are you dating actress Sophia Bush?" one reporter shouted at him as camara lights flashed from every direction.**

**"No we are just friends" Tristan said as he tried to push his way through the reporters that were attacking him.**

**"Is the some one special in your life, Tristan?" Another reporter asked.**

**"Yes there is" Tristan said once again making an attempt to get through the mob of reporters.**

**"What's her name Mr. Du'grey?" Yet another reporter shouted.**

**By now Tristan , with the help of his body guard, had made it through the reporters and was about to get into the Limo that was waiting for him.**

**Just before he ducked his head into the Limo he said.**

**"Mary"**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Hey read and review but be nice please. I have another chapter all ready for you but I won't post it unless I get good reviews. I have a lot of ideas for this story and if you have any please share.**

**FANCY******


	2. Mary Mary

Chapter Two 

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Ch2.~Mary Mary**

**          America was buzzing the next day. Newspaper headlines everything from ' Tristan Dugrey's mystery girl' to ' Tristan's invisible girlfriend'. Radio shows had money offers for those who could offer information about the girl and _Extra _the new shows were interviewing everyone from Katie Holmes and Michael Williams (Dawson's Creek which he made a guest appearance on) to Max Medina (a teacher from Tristan's high school). Only three people new who _Mary_ was Tristan, Paris Geller and Rory Gilmore.**

**The next day Tristan had to do a morning show.**

**"Today we have actor Tristan Dugrey." The host pronounced. The crowd went wild with applause and everyone held up their 'I love Tristan' signs.**

**Tristan came out wearing his movie star smiled. He walked over to the seat across from the host and after giving her a quick hug he sat down.**

**"Its great to have you on Tristan" The host gushed.**

**"I'm happy to be here."**

**"So I here there is a special someone in your live" **

**" Yes there is." Tristan said still regretting he had said anything last night.**

**"Mary?" The host pushed.**

**Tristan nodded his grinning widely.**

**"Does Mary have a last name?"**

**"Yes" **

**"How long have you known her?'' **

**"Since high school."**

**"Oh so you went to high school with her" The interviewer smiled in triumphed.**

**"For a little while" Tristan said continuing to grin or smirk you couldn't quite tell.**

**"Where is she from?"**

**"Same place as me"**

**"Alright" The host turning to the camera "We aren't going to get anything out of him, after this commercial break will be back"**

**The commercials rolled.**

**The perky host suddenly turned bitchy. **

**"Get my make up now" **

**People rushed to her side. Tristan adverted his attention to the audience where the audience members were talking excitedly. Tristan got up and walked over to a young girl who looked about five.**

**"Hi their" he smiled at her as she looked up in surprise.**

**"Hi" she said shyly brushing her bright red hair out of her face.**

**"What's your name?" Tristan asked.**

**"Leigh"**

**"My girlfriends middle name is Leigh"Tristan said smiling at the thought of Rory.**

**"Is she pretty?"The little girl gave him a big grin. Her two front teeth were missing.**

**"Very"**

***~*~*~*~*~*YALE UNIVERSITY*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Rory's roommate Kayla eyes were glued to the television where Tristan Dugrey was being interviewed.

**Rory stumbled sleepily out of her bedroom and into the 'common room', which connected the four rooms of Rory's roommates.**

**"What are you doing up so early?" Rory said as she sat beside Kayla.**

**"Tristan Dugrey is supposed to be on the Early Show today" Kayla said never letting her eyes drift away from the television.**

**"Really" Rory said smiling to herself **

**"He is so hot" then Kayla turned dramatically towards Rory "I'm in love"**

**"I don't think his so great." Rory said turning towards the television to look for herself.**

**"Shhhh" Kayla pressed her finger into her red lips "I think he might tell who Mary is."**

**"WHAT?" Rory screamed jumping up running over to the television and turning the volume up.**

_"Does Mary have a last name?"_

****

**_"Yes" _**

****

**_"How long have you known her?'' _**

****

**_"Since high school"_**

****

**_"Oh so you went to high school with her" The interviewer smiled in triumphed._**

****

**_"For a little while" Tristan said continuing to grin or smirk you couldn't quite tell._**

****

**_"Where is she from?"_**

****

**_"Same place as me"_**

****

**_"Alright" The host turning to the camera "We aren't going to get anything out of him, after this commercial break will be back"_**

****

Rory's sighed in relief. 

**"I'm going to kill him." She murmured to herself.**

**"And I thought I was obsessed." Kayla said shaking her head with her mouth hanging open.**

**Rory laughed.**

**"You have no idea." Rory said.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Later that week*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**There was a knock on their dorm door.**

**"I'll get it" Casey yelled, one of Rory roommates, she ran to the door.**

**"Is Rory here?" the guy said. He had on big black sunglasses and a baseball hat. His body was covered by a trench coat.**

**"She's studying and doesn't want to be bothered." Casey said remembering Rory saying NO interruptions.**

**"I think she'll want to see me." The guy said taking off his sunglasses and hat. **

**There standing in my dorm room at Yale was the famous Tristan Dugrey.**

**"Ummmmm" Casey stared at him dumbly. **

**"I'll just go in." Tristan said stepping around her.**

**Tristan walked through the 'common room' where the other three girls sat a table.**

**"Hey Tristan." Paris greeted him.**

**Kayla's eyes widened, as did their other roommates Sarah. **

**Tristan walked into Rory's room.**

**Casey came silently back to seat down.**

**All three girls stared at Paris who didn't look affected in the least. **

**"T..Tr..Tristan" Sarah stuttered out " Dugrey just walked through of dorm."**

**"Yes he did." Paris said.**

**"You know him?" Casey asked.**

**"Since high school" Paris said.**

**"Wait if you went to high school with him then you know Mary?" Kayla said excitedly.**

**"You didn't get into Yale on scholarship did you?" Paris said rhetorically. **

**Kayla looked confused.**

**"RORY IS MARY" Paris shouted.**

**The three girls stared open mouthed at Paris.**

***NOW THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR (Pause for dramatic effect) TRISTAN/RORY *~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Knock Knock**

**Rory groaned she had asked them NOT to interrupt her.**

**"What?" Rory yelled moodily.**

**"Its me" a male voice said.**

**"Who?" Rory asked staring at her closed door.**

**"Me"**

**"Who?"**

**"RORY it's TRISTAN" he shouted.**

**She jumped up and ran towards the door and…**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**THANX TO ALL REVIEWERS*~!*~! I LOVE YA'LL**

**I'm sorry the chapters are so short they will get longer promise.**

**FANCY******

****

****


	3. My Everything

Chapter Three 

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!**

**A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers. The reasons my chapters are so short is because I didn't know if I was going to continue the story but now I guess I am. To clear up some things Tristan wasn't followed into Yale because he had on sunglasses and a baseball hat I know it wasn't a very good disguise but it was all I could think of. I will defiantly try to work on grammar but when I get into typing sometimes I get carried away. Sorry. To _Bambi-cat –_Lorelai will be in the story. If anybody has any ideas about how I could bring her in please share. Rory and Tristan's relationship isn't a secret to close friends just not a lot of people know (In the first chapter I forgot to put that Lorelei knows too). SO SORRY if any of this doesn't fit it does in my mind. **

**Chapter 3: My Everything. **

**          "Tristan what are you doing here?" Rory asked after ushering him into her room and closing the door quickly behind him.**

**"Well I'm happy you're so glad to see me." Tristan said sarcastically.**

**"No, I'm thrilled to see you" Rory said tucking her hair behind her ears "but I'm sure the paparazzi would be thrilled to see you here with me too, now that you've told everyone our secret."**

**"I only told them that I had a girlfriend and her name is Mary and I wore a disguise." **

**Rory huffed.**

**"Can you blame me," Tristan said sticking his bottom lip out, and pouting. " I have this wonderful girlfriend who is beautiful and smart and funny, I want to shout it from the roof tops that you are MY girlfriend."**

**"Please don't." Rory said a slight blush appearing on her creamy cheeks.**

**"I didn't mean literally, I have a terrible fear a heights, ya know." Tristan said now grinning widely.**

**Rory remained to stay serious all of two seconds after she saw that grin.**

**"Stop it." Rory whined.**

**"What?" Tristan asked acting innocent.**

**"Grinning!" Rory said hitting him on the arm.**

**"I can't even grin anymore with out some crazed fan attacking me." Tristan said dramatically falling onto the bed.**

**"Please!!! You aren't even that famous so what you've done a few small rolls." Rory said sitting down on her bed beside is sprawled out body.**

**"OH!!! Does any old actor get invited to the Golden Globe Awards?" Tristan asked playfully.**

**"REALLY??? You got invited to the Golden Globes?" Rory asked completely shocked.**

**"Yes, I did and I was wondering if you would be my date?" **

**"I don't know if I'm ready to be on millions of girls hit list for being your girlfriend." Rory said smiling.**

**"Its your choice," Tristan said disappointed. "But if you want to come let me know."**

**"Will do" Rory said knowing very well she would go.**

**"Now that that is cleared up I was wondering if I could kiss you?" Tristan said completely serious.**

**"Anything you want, Mr. Dugrey." Rory said seductively.**

**Tristan leaned in and kissed her with all the feelings he had built up for her over the month they were apart. Rory responded immediately loving that he loved her so much. He broke the kissed and this surprised Rory.**

**"I love you, Mare." Tristan said truthfully.**

**"I know" **

**Rory leaned in and kissed him again.**

***~*~*~*~*~*THE NEXT MORNING*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Rory's eyes fluttered open. A heavy arm was slung over her side, and it was rather painful. She frowned and then groaned in a sad attempt to wake Tristan up. He sighed but didn't wake up. She groaned again a little louder. His grip only tightened. **

***One more try. *She thought.**

**"Hhhhmmmm!" it came out sounding like a possessed elephant.**

**Tristan jumped out of the bed and looked around the room sleep written all over his face.**

**"What the hell was that?" he said drowsily his eyes searching around the room.**

**Rory yawned like she had just woken up.**

**"No idea." Rory lied. She couldn't stop a small grin appearing on her lips though. **

**Tristan stared at her curiously for a moment but didn't say anything else about it.**

**"Tristan?" Rory said her grin turning into a smile now.**

**"No." Tristan answered he knew what she wanted.**

**"You don't even know what I was going to ask." She accused innocently.**

**"You were going to ask for coffee." Tristan said smugly.**

**"Maybe you do." Rory muttered under her breath.**

**"What?"**

**"Nothing." Rory said looking at him innocently. Rory's face suddenly changed. She gave him the puppy dog eyes.**

**"NO you can't do that it's cheating"**

**'Desperate Times call for desperate measures' Rory thought.**

**"Ok I'll go get your coffee" Tristan groaned. He grabbed his shirt and pants and walked out of the room.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Thanks again to all my lovely reviewers. **

**R&R**

**FANCY*****


	4. Away Again

Chapter Four 

**Disclaimer; I own nothing.**

**Chapter 4- Away Again**

**Tristan walked out of Rory's room a smirk across his lips. He looked around the 'common room'. No roommates.**

**"Paris." He called out.**

**No answer.**

**"Anybody?" **

**He was all alone with Rory. He grinned to himself.**

**He walked into the kitchen and stared around the messy area. He laughed and walked over to the machine and began to dig through the piles searching for the ingredients.**

**He was halfway through done when he heard the door creak open. His back was to the doorway so he couldn't tell who it was.**

**He turned around to see one of Rory's roommates staring at him; her eyes were wide, mouth hanging open.**

**"Hi." Tristan said looking at her nervously.**

**She said nothing.**

**"I'm Tristan" Tristan offered his hand to her.**

**She didn't take it.**

**"Alright then," Tristan said taking a deep breath "I'll just get back to making coffee."**

**She stayed silent.**

**Tristan turned around and began with the coffee again. He didn't hear the girl moved so he knew she was still standing there.**

**Suddenly he could feel her beside him. She wrapped her arms around him from the side, because he was facing straight forward. Tristan looked at her completely confused.**

**"Um, hi" Tristan said having no idea what to do.**

**"Hi, I'm Kayla, Rory's roommate, I just have to say that I'm in love with you." Tristan laughed as he _thought _she was finished, but he was wrong. " I used to think you should totally be with Peyton but then she was like such a bitch so I thought you should be with Brooke but then she started to act all weird so I went back to Peyton again. Also, you looked totally hot with your cloths off on Dawson's Creek even though you cheated on Jen, I never really liked her, and Joey was such a bitch to you and I was like how could anyone not be in love with you. And don't get me started on Freaky Friday, your hair looked kinda greasy, but I still love you, don't worry."**

**Tristan thought it was so funny when people thought of him as the actual character on the show. This girl was extreme.**

**"Thanks." Tristan said chuckling a bit.**

**Kayla opened her mouth to begin talking again so Tristan grabbed his and Rory's cups of coffee and ran out of the room before she could start to analyze his other roles.**

**He ran back into Rory's bedroom. Rory was chatting away on the phone. He must have missed it ringing while Kayla was professing her love for him.**

**"That's so great, Lane." Rory gushed into the phone. **

**Rory glanced up and noticed Tristan standing there, holding two scolding hot mugs. Joy filled her blue eyes.**

**"I gotta go Lane." Rory hung the phone up without another word. Tristan was pretty sure she hung up on Lane while she was in mid sentence.**

**Rory snatched the mug away from Tristan. She immediately began to sip away at the hot coffee.**

**"Mary, the first step is admitting you have a problem." Tristan said laughing at her. She didn't pay a bit of attention to him.**

**"We need to work on your coffee making skills." Rory said scrunching her nose up in distaste.**

**"I was a bit distracted by your roommate who was professing her undying love for me." **

**"You're a little full of your self aren't you," Rory said.**

**"I'm not kidding she actually said, I quote, '_I'm Kayla, Rory's roommate, I just have to say that I'm in love with you'"_ **

**"Alright, I believe you," Rory said " lets stop this before it comes World War Four." **

**"Rory, They've only been two world wars." Tristan said laughing.**

**"Nope, remember when they wanted you to get naked on Dawson's Creek, if I remember correctly we actually broke up for a whole hour, and we both agreed that that was World War Three."**

**" Worst hour of my life." Tristan said playfully.**

**"I can't even imagine the pain you were going through." Rory said playing along.**

**"I really don't want to talk about it." Tristan said pretending he was on the verge of tears. **

**Rory looked at him sympathetically, but you could still see a small grin playing on each of their lips.**

**"So how is Lane," Tristan said suddenly perky. **

**"The band is doing really good." Rory said. Lane and the band had gotten extremely popular. They were on the first major tour right now. Lane's life was good. She was engaged to Dave. Mrs. Kim and Lane didn't talk very often though.**

**"That's good."**

**"I know, I am happy for her."**

**Ring Ring Ring **

**"I have to get that." Tristan said disappointed. **

***Damn cell phones***

**Rory didn't seem to mind, it gave her a chance to focus on her coffee.**

**TrIsTaN's PoV*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**"Yeah?" Tristan said annoyed.**

**"Some one woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Tristan's agent said dryly.**

**"Actually the other I woke up in the right bed this morning."**

**"Ahh, tell Rory I said hello." Tommy, Tristan's agent, said.**

**"Tommy says hi, Ror." Tristan said to Rory. She set her coffee down quickly and snatched the phone away.**

**"Hey Tommy, how are you?" Rory said smiling into the phone. **

**"Rory, babe, I'm great how are you?" Tommy asked merrily.**

**"I'm excellent. Are you making Tristan come back to L.A?"**

**"Sorry babe he's on contract, and you know we can always buy you a plane ticket out here." Tommy said enthusiastically.**

**"I am so busy with school work, but I might go to the Golden Globes with Tristan."**

**"Ohh, that would be fun, my friend has some dresses that you would adore."**

**"Mary stop flirting with my agent." Tristan whined.**

**"I gotta go, Tommy, Tristan is complaining." Rory said.**

**"Bye darling." **

**"Stop flirting with my girlfriend, it's gross." Tristan said into the phone after Rory handed it back to him.**

**"I don't think my wife would like it either." Tommy said laughing. **

**"Tristan, I hate to brake up my two favorite love birds, but you have to come home, they need to re-shoot a few scenes."**

**"Yeah I figured" Tristan said disappointed. "See you tonight."**

**Tristan hung up his cell phone, and looked at Rory.**

**"I gotta go back." Tristan said.**

**"Well, you're not going." Rory said sternly.**

**"I have too."**

**"Well then I'm coming with you." Rory said completely serious.**

**"Really?" Tristan said excitedly.**

**"Yep." Rory said, " I need a break from school anyways."**

***~*~*~*~*~*~**

**That's it for now. Hope you liked it. In the next chapter Rory goes to L.A. with Tristan. If anyone has suggestions please share. Thanks to all reviewers I love you loads.**

**FANCY*****

****


	5. Going Gone

Chapter Five- 

**WOW- I LOVE MY REVIEWERS LOADS!!!!**

**Disclaimer-It's not mine.**

**A/N- So sorry it took me so long to update. I finished writing the story and I didn't like it so I rewrote the whole thing. I'm working on a new story.  **

**Ch. 5- Going Gone**

**"I'm leaving on a jet plane I don't know when I'll be back again." Tristan sang off key at the top of his lungs. They were in a limo on their way to the airport.**

**"Nope, sorry, Ben Affleck's version was sexier." Rory said digging through the bar searching for something with caffeine in it.**

**"But he was on his way to save the world from a giant asteroid, though." Tristan said as a-matter-a-factly.  **

**"I can't believe they don't have coffee in these things." Rory grumbled to herself completely ignoring Tristan.**

**"Did I tell you I saw Ben and Jen at a restaurant pre-break-up." Tristan said proudly.**

**Rory nodded. She wasn't listening to Tristan at all she was still searching feverishly for caffeine.**

**Tristan noticed her not listening.**

**"Lets get married!" He exclaimed.**

**She nodded still not paying attention.**

**"We can have hundreds of kids." **

**She nodded.**

**Tristan laughed. He picked up the phone that was connected to the driver.**

**"Stop at the next Star Bucks, Max." Tristan said.**

**"Yes sir." Max said.**

**Rory's attention had come back to Tristan when he had said the word Star Bucks.**

**"What if somebody sees us?" Rory asked still not certain she wanted her face on the next cover of People.**

**"They are going to see you sometime why not let it be at a coffee place?" Tristan asked rhetorically. **

**Rory grinned and nodded.**

**A few moments later the limo turned into the parking lot and came to a slow stop. Max got out of the drivers seat and opened the back seat door.**

**"Thanks Max." Tristan said. "We'll only be a minute."**

**Rory and Tristan walked hand in hand into the store.**

**Tristan opened the door and they walked into the crowded cafe. Rory expected people to gasp and take pictures, but no one even took notice of them. No one said anything, at least until they got up to the counter. **

**"What can I get for you today?" the perky brown haired girl asked. She brought her face up and her eyes first fell on a pretty brunette then she looked over to see a blonde guy that could have been a model. He looked strangely familiar.**

**"Do I know you?" The perky girl looked at him questioningly.  **

**"Nope I don't think we've met." Tristan shook his head.**

**"I'll have a coffee." The brunette exclaimed.**

**"Two" The guy added raising two fingers.**

**"No I do know you're" The girl was practically shouting "Tristan Dugrey."**

**And that was it took. People crowded around them asking for autographs and pictures.**

**"Are you Mary?" A girl that looked about fourteen asked.**

**"Umm." Rory said biting her lip. She didn't know what to say, she looked around for Tristan's help but he was busy trying to get through the small crowd that had collected around him.**

**Rory shrugged. She turned to the women at the counter.**

**"Can I get our coffee?" **

**She placed two mugs on the counter. Rory handed her a ten-dollar bill from her pocket.**

**"Keep the change." **

**She pushed through the people grabbed Tristan's hand and pulled him out. They walked in silence back to the car. Once they were seated Rory began sipping on her coffee every once in while sneaking a peak at Tristan.**

**"Tristan." Rory said after a few minutes more.**

**"Yeah"**

**"I can't be famous." Rory looked down at her hands. " I know you were happy that I finally decided to come with you, but I can't. It was a nice to think that I could just run off with my famous boyfriend. But I can't."**

**"Are you braking up with me?" Tristan asked with a fearful tone.**

**"No," She took a deep breath. "Just a brake till the Golden Globes. If you want I'll go with you and if everything works out I'll stay."**

**Tristan nodded. The limo pulled into the airport.**

**"I'll get you a cab to take you back to your dorm." He said.**

**I got my bags and put them in the yellow taxi.**

**"I love you." I said to him.**

**"I know." He kissed me on the cheek. " I'll call you Mary."**

**I got in the taxi and drove away. **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**I know its been forever. I hope you liked this story it was sadder than my other chapters sorry it's all part of my master plan (hehe). Please be nice in your reviews I've had a ruff month. If I get good reviews the next chapter will be really long. **

**Fancy*****


	6. Breaking up

**Chapter 6**

**Chapter 6: Breaking up**

**_Tristan Dugrey and Mystery Mary's huge break up. _**

****

On Monday afternoon Tristan was spotted entering a Star Bucks with mystery girl friend. Witnesses said that she was hysterical and refuse to have any pictures taken of herself or Mr. Dugrey. Shortly after their arrival she dragged him out after throwing money at their waitress. Approximately twenty minutes later they were reported to have arrived at Hartord Airlines. She jumped out of the limousine slamming the door shut. Witness reports say that he begged her not to make a scene. Then she slapped him, got into a cab, and drove away.

****

**"Rory!" Kayla said scandalized. "I can't believe you did that."**

**Rory couldn't speak. She opened her mouth a few times to start, but was never able to force any words out.**

**"Shut up Kayla" Paris said surprisingly stepping in to defend Rory. "That's just a stupid tabloid." **

**Kayla huffed and put down the magazine.**

**"We didn't break up." Rory said finding her voice.**

**"How come he hasn't called then?" Kayla asked.**

**Rory couldn't think of any reason why he hadn't, but Kayla was right he hadn't. It had been four days since she had told him she wasn't ready.**

**"What were the exact words he said to you?" Kayla asked suddenly very interested.**

**"It wasn't what he said to me it's what I said to him." Rory said.**

**"Sure." Kayla said doubtfully. "What did you say then?"**

**"I said that I wasn't ready for the attention." She explained. "But I would go to the Golden Globes with him if he still wanted and if that went ok then I would stay in LA with him." **

**"Sounds like your taking a break." Kayla said smiling.**

**Rory shrugged.**

**"Come on Rachel." Paris said, "We've got to get to class."**

**Rory nodded and went to her room to get her books.**

**"I am here by banning any mention of Tristan Dugrey until he and Rory get back together." Paris announced to Kayla while Rory was getting her books.**

**"Fine." Kayla said with a huff.**

* * *

****

**"I feel so stupid." Rory admitted to Paris after their class.**

**"Oh no we're not going over this again." Paris said. She was really getting tired of Rory's need to wallow. "You're such a girl."**

**"I had no idea." **

**Paris rolled her eyes at her.**

**"Everybody is making me out to be the bad guy."**

**"I know." Paris said.**

**"That's not how it happened."**

**"I know." Paris repeated.**

**"Stop saying I know." Rory said angrily. "When you don't know at all."**

**"I know." **

**Rory let out a frustrated huff before stomping away from Paris.**

* * *

****

**"I am so sorry to hear about you break up Mr. Dugrey." Yet another stranger comforted him.**

**"We didn't break up." He said as politely as he could. It came out sounding very angry. He was getting tired of correcting people.**

**"No need to harass a PA." Tommy said pulling him away from women who looked no older than twenty.**

**"There was no harassing, only correcting." Tristan said as he allowed himself to be lead away. "But there will be if one more person says there are sorry to hear about my break up."**

**"Pull yourself together you look like shit ran over… a lot." Tommy said starring at a very untidy Tristan. "You're about to start the next scene."**

**Tristan was on the set of One Tree Hill filming some scenes for next season.**

**"Should I call her?" Tristan asked Tommy unexpectedly.**

**"It's only been a week. Give her a little while to collect herself."**

**"She might think it's my fault that all the magazines got the wrong story."**

**"She won't." Tommy said.**

**A nervous looking boy approached them.**

**"Mr. Dugrey they are ready for you." He said his eyes shifting back and fourth between Tommy and Tristan.**

**"Thanks he'll be there in a moment." Tommy answered before Tristan could like he did a lot.**

**The nervous looking boy practically sprinted away from them.**

**"Was he scared of me?" Tristan asked seriously.**

**"Well anyone that approaches you, you bite their head off." Tommy said uneasily. **

**"I do not." Tristan said sounding very much like a four year old.**

**"We will discuss this later right now you've got to film a scene." **

**Tristan walked off without another word.**

* * *

****

**Rory sat on her bed starring at her black cordless phone. She had picked it up at least seven times to call Tristan, but ever time returning it back to its place lying on her bed side table. He was supposed to call her not the other way around. She picked up the phone quickly determined to call. **

**Ring Ring**

**Rory jumped. Taking a deep breath she answered.**

**"Hello"**

**"Daughter!" Lorelai said dramatically. "It has been forever."**

**"I talked to you two days ago."**

**"But that was before you were a bitch."**

**"When did I become a bitch?" Rory asked.**

**"When you pitched a humongous fit in the Star Bucks." She said. "You're my hero."**

**"It didn't happen like that." Then she quickly added. "And we didn't break up."**

**"Yes you did right after you slapped him." Lorelai said laughing.**

**"Mom!"**

**"Sorry couldn't resist."**

**"This is serious." Rory scolded her mother. "I swear my room mate is going to murder me in my sleep for breaking Tristan's heart."**

**"I thought you didn't break up."**

**"We didn't. We are on a break."**

**"What the hell does that mean?"**

**"When I figure it out you'll be the first to know."**

**"Good keep me updated maybe I can sale the story to a tabloid."**

**"I'm hanging up now."**

**"Bye my little heart breaker."**

**Rory hung up the phone trying not to laugh. **

**"Who was that?" Kayla said. "Was that him?"**

**"No, it was my mom."**

**Kayla closed the door obviously not wanting to converse with Rory unless it was about her superstar boyfriend or was it ex boyfriend now.**

* * *

****

**A/N- Thanks so much to my reviewers. **

****


	7. I'm with him

**AN: I just got the news about Chad. I am very upset to discover he is engaged to Sophia Bush from One Tree Hill (Brooke). I was watching the View, and I like his new hair do. Anyway I suck at updating but I will finish this story even if it takes me years (not really) But I will finish I promise. Oh and I almost forgot last chapter Kayla, Paris, and Rory are talking about Rory and Tristan being on break and then Paris calls Rory Rachel that is a Friends reference for those of you who didn't get it. **

**AN2- Go and vote for Chad and all your other favorites for the Teen Choice Awards. **

**This chapter is dedicated to Lissygurl  for being the first reviewer for my last chapter.**

**Chapter 7**

**Chapter 7: I'm with him**

**"Oh my goodness!" Lorelai exclaimed.**

**"What?" Rory said glancing around her for what might be the cause for her mother's outburst.**

**"I should have named you Coffee!" Lorelai said excitedly.**

**"What are talking about?"**

**"I should have named you coffee after the drink coffee." Lorelai said as if it the most obvious thing in the world. "It is quite the fad to ****name your child after your favorite food."**

**"You're just jealous because the celebrities thought of it first."**

**"I know." She said moodily. "But I am still changing your name to coffee. From this moment forward you shall be known as Coffee ****Pop-tart Gilmore." **

**They were at Luke's sitting at their usual table having their usual very unusual conversation. **

**"Hey Coffee." Lorelai said talking to Rory. " Did the boy call yet?"**

**"What boy?" Rory said feigning innocence.**

**"The one we sometimes call boyfriend."**

**"He called once, but I wasn't there and he didn't leave a message and I'm not calling him."**

**"Why not?"**

**"I'm not going to be that girl."**

**"The girl that lets her boyfriend treat her like dirt, but then forgets about it when he buys her concert tickets to a fancy pants band."**

**"No. The other kind of girl." Rory answered simply.**

**"See I've only heard of that kind so please fill me in here."**

**"The kind of girl that calls her boyfriend first." Rory explained.**

**"I will put that kind of girl on the list. And do you realize you are using 'Lorelai logic'." Lorelai said shaking her head at her daughter.**

**"What's 'Lorelai logic'?"**

**"It means there is no way to understand it you just have to accept it."**

**Rory raised and eyebrow to her mother.**

**"Coffee." Lorelai said speaking to Rory. "You are my daughter."**

**TRISTAN'S APARTMENT**

****

**"Morning beautiful." Tommy said as he let himself into Tristan's apartment.**

**Tristan growled out something that resembled 'Get the hell out."**

**Tristan was laid out on his tan leather couch. It looked like he hadn't shaved in at least three days. He had a bag of chips in one hand **

**and the remote in the other. Tristan completely ignored Tommy as he flipped through the many channels on his television.**

**"Tristan you look like a rodent that has been hit by some sort of bus." **

**Flip**

**"And if you aren't beautiful I don't make any money."**

**Flip**

**"Get you rodent ass up shave, put on some decent clothes, and call Rory."**

**Tristan stopped flipping through channels leaving it on some sort of Latino soap opera.**

**"I did." Tristan said laughing ironically "three days ago."**

**"And?" Tommy asked wanting to get the inside scoop of their phone conversation.**

**"She didn't answer."**

**"What did you say in the message you left?" Tommy asked.**

**"I didn't leave a message. She has caller ID. I've been waiting for the last three days for her to call me back." Tristan said holding up**

**his portable phone that had been previously been squashed in between two cushions under him, then holding up his cell phone that was ****lying on the coffee table in front of him.**

**"How is she supposed to know you want her to call you? You didn't leave a message."**

**"She has CALLER ID." Tristan answered.**

**Tommy then proceeded to burst out laughing.**

**"What?" Tristan said defensively.**

**"Rory is not that kind of girl." Tommy said still laughing.**

**"Well what the hell kind of girl is she then?" Tristan said getting angry with Tommy. He couldn't find anything that was in the least bit funny about this whole situation.**

**"I'm still trying to figure that out, but I'm sure she's not the kind who calls her boyfriend first after a fight."**

**"First of all I called her first. Second it really wasn't even a fight it was…. it was…was." Tristan said getting flustered. "a… to be honest I don't know what the hell it was. But I do know it wasn't worth all these games we're playing with each other."**

**"Don't get upset with me I'm just trying to show you this from the point view of a women."**

**Tristan raised an eyebrow at him.**

**"Tommy you are the gayest straight guy I have every met." Tristan said laughing.**

**"I prefer the term metro sexual." Tommy said smiling.**

**"Get out." Tristan said laughing. "I have got to call my girlfriend."**

****

**PHONE INTERCUT**

**Rory- Hello**

**Tristan-Hey**

**Rory-Who is this?**

**Tristan- uh Tristan. Who is this?**

**Rory- It's me Rory. Sorry I didn't recognize the number.**

**Tristan- Yeah I got a new cell phone I kept getting prank calls on the other one.**

**Rory- Oh**

**Tristan- I called you**

**Rory didn't know what to say so she didn't say anything at.**

**Tristan- Rory? Rory are you there?**

**Rory- Yeah I'm still here**

**Tristan-What've you been doing**

**Rory-Spending a lot of time with my mom. She likes to tease me mercilessly about that article in the tabloids. It's her new favorite hobby.**

**Tristan- About that I had nothing to do with that…**

**Rory-I know you didn't there's no need to explain.**

**Rory said cutting him off.**

**Tristan-I miss you.**

**Tristan said unexpectedly.**

**Rory-I miss you too.**

**Tristan-Tommy has all these great dresses picked out for you. **

**Rory-Yeah about that when do I need to fly to LA.**

****

**Tristan-It's this Friday so probably on Wednesday so you can have time to find a dress and stuff.**

**Rory-Ok I have a test Wednesday morning but can you can schedule a flight that afternoon.**

**Tristan- I can't wait to see you.**

**He said before he could stop himself.**

**Rory laughed for lack of anything else to do or say.**

**Rory-I'm looking forward to seeing you too.**

**"Tristan you've got to be ready in five minutes for this charity event!" Rory heard Tommy say in the back ground.**

**Tristan-I've got to go.**

**Rory-Alright then see you Wednesday.**

**Rory was hanging up the phone.**

**Tristan- Hey Rory**

**Rory- Yeah**

**She said pulling the phone back up to her ear.**

**Tristan- I love you.**

**Rory- Bye Tristan.**

**She said laughing a bit.**

****

A big thank you to all my reviewers

Kala- Sorry lol Kayla is actually based on a friend of mine who adores CMM and I found it fitting to name my character after her.

LiveLearnLove- Of course they won't break up (not in this chapter at least)

Kiki- You're right they are made for each other.

Piepiekoh- Rachel off friends. I'm sorry I have a really bad habit of making references that make sense in my head but no so much on paper I guess lol. I try to make Kayla as over the top as possible it gives the story flavor.

Smile1-I know I was mad at him too. But they can't just together and live happily ever after how boring would that be. I gotta have my drama. P.S. All your stories rock so go update.

Sooty7sweep- p.s. your wish is my command.lol.

Idydee-Happy to make you smile. I know I'm awful for not updating I have a new found respect to all authors who can update regularly with decently sized chapters.

Pearls24- Thanks so much. And have you ever stood in line at the grocery store waiting to check out and read the cover of a tabloid its absolutely hilarious their was this one about big foot and Jennifer Anniston omg I almost hyperventilated I laughed so hard.hehe

Renee-I know me too some of the stuff they print is absurd. And thank you.

Lissygurl- As you can see she does go to the awards show with him. This story is rather short actually only three chapters left. Hehe but I'll tell you a secret I'm writing a prequel to how all this began (I'm very excited about this).

FANCY

****

**__**

****

****


	8. Exboyfriend boy band

Chapter Eight 

**This chapter is dedicated to Mischa for being my 100th reviewer. Thanks to all my reviewers. **

**Chapter 8: Ex-boyfriend Boy Bands**

**Mary Exposed **

Tristan Dugrey's Mary's identity has finally been uncovered. Close friend of the couple Louis Grant reports that they have been dating since their senior year in high school. Mary's real name is Lorelai Gilmore and Mary is only a pet name Tristan uses. Another source reports that Lorelai only became interested in Mr. Dugrey after he became famous. It seems Lorelai has a thing for the rich and famous she also dated famous author JM and is reportedly Lane Kim's (Drummer) close friend. Will Mr. Dugrey ever get smart and break up with the fame hungry Ms. Gilmore.

"How convenient they leave out that I dated Jess before he was famous and I've been best friends with Lane since we were little." Rory said to herself. It was Wednesday and she was at the airport standing in front of a magazine vendor reading random article while she waited for her flight, witch was delayed. 

**She huffed in frustration and shoved the magazine back on the shelf.**

**"Hey you break you buy." The vendor shouted at Rory as she stomped away to check on her flight. Rory turned around and glared at the man. She might have even growled.**

**"Sorry." The man said sounding slightly frightened.**

**"Hey Gilmore don't hurt him." A voice said from behind her. Rory turned around to stare at the person who had just called out her name. He didn't look familiar at all. Rory stared at him curiously. "You don't remember me?"**

**"Sorry." Rory said biting her lip and crossing her arms in front of herself.**

**"That's alright Mag." He said before leaving her standing there confused. **

**It suddenly clicked. That was Parker Carter from senior year. She turned in the direction he walked off to catch him but he was gone. She smiled and thought how very like Carter. Tall, dark, handsome, and mysterious. She walked off with a smile on her face. He always could make her smile or cry.**

**AIRPLANE**

**"---So now we are on a break if you can even call it that because I don't even know what it means I just kind of said it because I was scared. Can you blame me the press is making me out to some kind of money hungry witch and I'm good person. Am I good person? I don't volunteer, I don't pick up trash when I see it on the side of the road, and I don't recycle. Maybe their right maybe I am an evil witch. I always considered myself to be a decent person, but I can see where they would get the evil witch thing from. It just so stressful you know?" Rory looked over at the person she had practically just told her life story.**

**"Interesting." The six year old said barely able to pronounce all of the syllables. Her golden blond hair was pulled into neat pigtails. She sat in the seat beside Rory with her tiny hands clasped together under her chin nodding at the appropriate times of Rory's story. "So you've dated the dependable one, the deep one, the sensitive one and the hot one."**

**"You make it sound like their in a boy band." Rory mumbled under her breath.**

**The little girl stared directly into Rory's eyes. Her big beautiful emerald green eyes staring deep into Rory's soul.**

**"Its like when you first learn to ride a bike at first you think about everything and get nervous and of course you fall but once you learn just to not think about it and just do it its easy."**

**"So?"**

**"It means you think to much." The little girl explained.**

**"What's your name?" Rory asked completely amazed by her.**

**"Kathryn Blakney Elizabeth Jones." Kathryn answered. "But my mom used to call me Kat."**

**"Is that your mom?" Rory said glancing at the sleeping women in the seat beside Kat with her head propped on the window seal.**

**"No my mom died when I was four. That's Sarah she's from an agency for foster children. I'm going to live with another foster family in California." Kat explained.**

**Rory stared sadly at the angel in front of her not knowing what to do or say. **

**END OF FLIGHT**

**"I hope Kat didn't bother you to much." Sarah apologized as they were getting off the plane.**

**"Not at all." Rory said grabbing her bag from the overhead compartment. "She is the most interesting person I've met in a long time."**

**"Really Kat usually is rude to everyone. She had hard time with her mother passing away."**

**"Yeah she told me." **

**"Kat told you about her mother?" Sarah asked looking slightly shocked.**

**"Yes."**

**"She has never discussed it with anyone you must have really connected with her."**

**Rory smiled.**

**"Here is my card if you ever have the urge to adopt." Sarah said with a hint of laughter.**

**"Maybe." Rory said taking the card. "When I much much older."**

**"It was nice to meet you." Kat said sticking her tiny hand out at Rory.**

**Rory bent down and hugged the little girl.**

**"Bye Kat." Rory said praying it would not be the last time she ever saw the captivating little girl.**

**"Goodbye."**

**Rory walked out of the plane with a sad smile on her face. As soon as she entered the airport she noticed Tommy standing to the side chatting away on the phone and holding a palm pilot in the other. He spotted Rory and immediately hung up the phone and shoved the palm pilot in his pocket.**

**"Rory dear." Tommy said kissing her hand. "How was your flight?"**

**"Delightful darling." Rory said using a slight British accent.**

**DRESS SHOP**

**"Rory you look wonderful." Tommy said as Rory tried on a fourth dress. **

**The first was a deep blue and a spaghetti strap that stopped above her knee and had a ribbon tied around her waste.**

**"To plane." Tommy had said.**

**The next was a black halter-top dress it was a good deal tighter and shorter than the first but she did look sexy.**

**"To sexy." Rory said crossing she arm across her chest self-consciously.**

**The third dress she had tried on was a deep red color. It had no straps and stopped below her knee. The bottom of the dress had a jagged cut in layers so it swayed as she walked.**

**"Are you supposed to be able to breath?"**

**"No." Tommy had answered yet Rory refused to hold her breath for an entire night.**

**The forth and finale dress Tommy hopped was black it was off the shoulder and stopped above he knee as well. It was tighter than Rory would have liked, but it was better than all the other dresses.**

**"Rory you look wonderful." Tommy declared as she stepped out of the changing room.**

**"You don't think it's to tight?" Rory said a bit self-conscious.**

**"Of course it's to tight." Tommy said with a little laugh. "It's supposed to be that way."**

**Rory turned to go try on yet another dress.**

**"I was joking." Tommy said. "You look to damn good in that dress to not buy it."**

**"You think."**

**"The red carpet won't know what hit it. Photographers with be saying Nicole who?"**

**A slight blush crept to her cheeks but so did a smile.**

**"So are we buying the dress?"**

**"We're buying the dress." Rory confirmed.**

**A/N- If you don't know who the hell Parker Carter is that is fine he is in this chapter purely for the prequel. Kat may or may not be in later chapters I have an idea involving her though it's probably not what you're thinking. I'm sorry if you're disappointed about the lack of Tristan. So am I. I'm really not liking this chapter at the moment but next chapter is when they go to the Golden Globes so I promise lots of Tristan and gallons of drama.**

**REVIEW RESPONSES**

**Kiki- I updated sooner.**

**Ggluver- glad you like it.**

**Pearls24- Glad you noticed Rory not saying I love you back. I think Rory has a bit of a commitment problem thats why I made it so in my story she has only told Tristan she loved him once but he has told her three times. **

**Sooty7sweep- exactly**

**Four51- nest chapter you are going to get so much trory you won't know what to do with it. lol!!!**

**OTHlover04- Gotta admire your name. Thank you and I hope so too.**

**Mischa- hehe you read my mind though it will be a bit different.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL MY LOVELY REVIEW. It is exactly 1:28 am so if this didn't make any sense. This was kinda a filler chapter.**

****


End file.
